L'appel du Vide
by mist-froggy
Summary: Fran, 7 ans, gosse traumatisé, insensible et apathique. Ah, et complètement accro au "vide".


Du haut de ses sept ans, Fran était un gosse qui ne partageait pas une vision du monde semblable à celle du commun des petits mortels. Alors que les enfants de cet âge n'aspirent qu'à devenir astronaute ou footballeur, à embêter la petite fille dont ils sont amoureux, à jouer entre « hommes » au policier et au voleur, et à retrouver leur doux petit foyer une fois l'école finie, Fran, lui, n'aspirait à rien d'autre qu'à ce qu'on le laisse tranquille en classe, et à retrouver cet appareil dont-il-ne-se-souvenait-jamais-du-nom-mais-peu-importe-parce-qu'il-l'utilisait-quand-même qui lui permettait d'écouter sa musique une fois rentré de l'école. Alors que tout enfant digne de ce nom prend peur devant la mort et en cauchemarde, Fran, lui, s'en fichait un peu. Il lui arrivait d'en rire, même. Alors que tous ses camarades pleuraient en se cognant/ en tombant/ en se prenant un mur, Fran, lui, ne ressentait rien. Alors qu'il devrait se vexer quand on lui tourne le dos, il n'en faisait rien. « Apathique », avait-on dit de lui un jour. « Insociable », en avait-on dit aussi. De plus, son mépris envers ses parents était la chose la plus visible en lui. Pour lui, ses parents n'étaient rien. Rien d'autre que les personnes qui lui avaient permis de naître, de voir le jour, et ainsi, les personnes qui ne pouvaient lui assurer rien d'autre que souffrance et mort. Car c'est bel et bien la seule chose dont on est sûr qu'il se passera. Le reste n'est que chance ou caprice du destin.

Soit. Cet enfant était donc une sorte d'insensible petit truc haut comme trois pommes complètement sauvage et incapable de se fondre dans la masse.

En fait, il avait bien trouvé quelqu'un avec qui s'entendre, à une époque. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement, et lui avait pris cette personne, l'avait emmené loin de lui. Un accident. C'était une simple voiture qui lui avait pris la personne la plus chère à ses yeux.

_XxX_

Un nouveau jour commençait. Le réveil sonna, comme toujours, à sept heures. Comme toujours, Fran mis du temps à se réveiller, comme toujours, il maudit son réveil et ne se lève qu'à la deuxième sonnerie. Comme toujours, Fran doit se débrouiller pour manger ce matin. Parce que, comme toujours, sa mère est occupée à rattraper ses heures de sommeil perdues à se faire taper bruyamment dessus par le truc qui servait de père au môme. Comme toujours, Fran mange peu le matin. De toutes façons, peu lui importait de manger ou non, il n'avait jamais faim avant une heure avancée de la journée, qu'il ait l'estomac rempli ou non. Il allait ensuite se préparer pour l'école, lieu ô combien haït pour ces gosses écervelés qu'étaient ces camarades. C'est pas non plus comme s'il avait besoin d'eux. Les livres étaient de bien meilleure compagnie, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il aurait aimé avoir sa musique aussi avec lui, en plus des livres, mais c'était interdit par l'école.

« Quelle bande d'enculés. » pensait ou disait-il quand il y pensait. Ouais, précoce le môme. M'enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il utilisait ces mots à longueur de journées non plus. Il ne les employait que rarement, et seul, généralement.

Comme toujours, la journée se déroule lentement. La matinée remplie de cours en tous genre, écriture, mathématiques, lecture, dessin, est suivie du repas en solitaire où il mange beaucoup en prévision du soir qui sera sans nourriture, pour changer tient ! , puis des cours de l'après midi, qui semblent se foutre de la tête de Fran vu la vitesse, inférieure à celle d'un escargot bourré au mojito, à laquelle ils passent. Puis, bénite soit la sonnerie, la fin. Jamais Fran ne s'est jamais autant pressée pour rentrer chez lui. Empressé de retrouver le calme de sa chambre, le vide créé par l'écoute de sa musique.

Pour les derniers mètres, il court. Son sac bouge sur son dos, droite-gauche-droite-gauche, au rythme de sa course. Il ouvre la porte à la volée, ne prends même pas la peine de s'annoncer, sa mère dort encore, son … truc, un « père » je crois, travaille. Il monte les escaliers quatre à quatre malgré sa petite taille, et y arrive sans se récher. Des années d'entrainement ! Arrivé devant la porte de sa chambre, il reprend sa respiration, et pose la main sur la poignée. La porte s'ouvre dans un grincement, pas si grinçant que ça en fait, faudrait juste huiler un peu, et, ô joie, son appareil dont-il-ne-se-souvenait-jamais-du-nom-mais-peu-importe-parce-qu'il-l'utilisait-quand-même entre dans son champ de vision.

Il balance son sac en plein milieu de la pièce et s'affale sur son lit.

Il met le casque sur sa tête. Ce casque si lourd et si gros pour cette petite tête si frêle qui abrite un mental assez instable, quand on y pensait bien.

Exquise sensation que de trouver un lourd silence qui vous happe tout entier. En fait, délicieuse retrouvailles que celles-ci. Se couper de ce monde tant détesté maintenant que la personne la plus chère à vos yeux n'y est plus. Aux yeux du môme, ce silence était tellement plus attirant que l'appel du vide.

Adieu morbides et meurtrières pensée.

Les premières notes retentirent. Un classique des musiques de déprime.

Il ne lui restait à présent plus qu'une chose en tête. Une chose que même la musique ne pouvait faire disparaître.

Une fois encore, son estomac se noua, sa gorge se serra, et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il en laissa échapper une, puis une autre.

Il ne reviendrait plus. C'était fini, il était mort. Mort. Plus jamais il ne l'entendrait se plaindre à propos de ses économies. A propos du précieux temps qu'il lui faisait perdre à venir le voir ainsi tous les jours. A propos de ses camarades. A propos de la vie de tous les jours. A propos de la vie qui devenait plus chère de jours en jours. A propos de tout, en fait.

Habituellement, il s'arrêtait là. Il empêchait le reste de passer, il se retenait.

Mais, pour dieu sait quelle raison, ce jour là, il n'y parvint pas.

Et les larmes coulèrent. Elles coulèrent sans s'arrêter. Elles coulèrent sans lui laisser de répit, sans même lui donner le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

_Reviens… Mammon…_

_

* * *

_

Bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé =) Le résumé était à chier, sorry.

C'est sans doute un peu... Spécial, mais je viens juste de le terminer là maintenant, et je ne sais pas quoi en penser.

Oui, Fran a 7 ans dedans, considérons que Mammon avait le même âge et qu'ils se connaissent. Une sorte de UA, et de schoolfic, quoi... Après, est ce qu'ils s'aimaient ou non... A vous de voir!

Bonne journée/ soirée.


End file.
